The secret life of Scott and John Paul
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Scott and John Paul's relationship fanfic


**Authors Note: A little something about Scott and John Paul. Yes it will include Chardonnay-Alesha and her daughter Tallulah.**

Scott had gone out of his way to impress John Paul. He had paid for lunch just him and John Paul to eat in a fancy restaurant out of the village. They sat down and both ordered a big bowl of spaghetti to share between them.

"Oh wouldn't it be romantic if we ended up doing the scene from Lady And The Tramp", Scott said.

John Paul just smiled and nodded as Scott was getting more and more excited over the date. He waiter came over with the spaghetti as Scott smiled.

"Well tuck in then", Scott said.

Both men ate the spaghetti and ended up trying to eat the same piece. They kissed and Scott pulled away smiling. He never thought he'd get a boyfriend as good as John Paul. After the meal John Paul took Scott back to his place. They sat on the sofa kissing. John Paul heard the door unlock and Scott looked up embarrassed as the teenage girl walked through.

"You do know John Paul's bed is free don't you", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"I thought it would be more romantic on the sofa", Scott replied.

John Paul shrugged. He didn't actually know what was going on if he was honest with himself. As far as he was concerned he had the house to himself as Myra was with Diego and had Matthew, Celine was working, Cleo was at Holly's and Mercedes had moved out.

"Ok what do you find romantic", Scott asked.

"She's fifteen", John Paul replied.

"She's still got a kid", Scott replied.

"True", John Paul replied.

John Paul and Scott sat up waiting to be told how to make their romantic night more romantic. They looked at each other as she started explaining.

"A romantic film that you can both cry about, sented candles but don't burn the house down as insurance is expensive and us McQueen's can't afford it, nibbles such as finger foods amd most importantly fun", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"What about drinks", John Paul asked.

"Well I got hold of some bubbly", Chardonnay-Alesha said holding up the bottle.

"Chardonnay-Alesha Mercedes Jamie Angel McQueen your fifteen years old where did you get that from", John Paul asked.

"Zack got it for me", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Scott opened the bottle as Chardonnay-Alesha smiled and put on some candles. She went upstairs to put petal's all over John Paul's bed. She turned the light off and went into her room putting Tallulah to bed.

"Night beautiful", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Downstairs Scott and John Paul were enjoying some time together. They finished the last of the champagne and smiled at each other. Scott went in for a kiss and John Paul joined him. Once they pulled away Scott looked down.

"Hey,what's wrong", John Paul asked.

"I really wanted to tell you about Sally but your mum and da...Sally told me to keep my mouth shut. I only wanted what was best for you", Scott said.

"It's ok, I forgive you", John Paul replied.

"Your the best and kindest boyfriemd I've ever had John Paul", Scott said.

"We need a couple name. Ste and Harry are Starry so what could we be", John Paul asked.

"SconPaul", Scott replied.

"Yeah, I like it", John Paul replied.

The two men went upstairs to bed, John Paul turned on the light and saw the rose petals on his bed. He smiled at Scott as he smiled back.

"That niece of yours is a legend", Scott said.

"I know that, she's a McQueen", John Paul replied.

Scott laughed as they both got into bed. They fell asleep. The next morning they woke up and Chardonnay-Alesha had made them both a cup of tea and a fried breakfast. Scott ate the first piece and closed his eyes as it was delicious.

"Where did you learn to cook like this", Scott asked.

"I don't know, I suppose I got muself pregnant and tried my best", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Scott looked at John Paul as he just smiled. He looked at his watch as he had an exam to get to. Chardonnay-Alesha was ready for it.

"What exam you got today", Scott asked.

"Amara is walking to the shop, calculate the distance to the sun...I have maths", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Oh good luck", Scott replied.

"Can you look after Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Sure", Scott said nervously.

The teenage girl handed him her baby as she grabbed her tardis handbag and left. John Paul left as well with Scott and Tallulah. He looked down at the baby in the lepord print push chair.

"Well kiddo its just you and me", Scott said.

Scott went to Tony and Diane's. Diane answered the door and was shocked to see Scott had Tallulah with him. She let them in and Scott picked Tallulah up.

"OMG what is that smell", Scott said.

"She needs her nappy changed", Diane replied.

"With these nails, I don't think so", Scott replied.

Diane took Tallulsh from Scott and changed her nappy and then put her down to play with Anthony and Dee Dee. Dee Dee walked over to Scott and smiled and shew him her knickers.

"She's showing you shes a big girl", Diane replied.

"Wow", Scott replied as Dee Dee smiled at him.

Anthony started crying after Tallulah had bitten him. Diane walked over to him as Scott sat worried and picked Tallulah up. He walked over to the push chair.

"You going all ready", Diane asked.

"Anthony has been bitten, I guessed we aren't wanted", Scott replied.

"It's normal. She's still a baby", Diane replied.

Scott gave a half smile and put Tallulah back down. He went and sat down again. Anthony went and sat back with Tallulah. Diane sat next to her nephew and smiled at him.

"You and John Paul McQueen", Diane said smiling.

"Yeah, what about us", Scott asked.

"So how'd it happen", Diane asked.

"I don't really know, I gave him a picnic and he said it was the gayest thing his ever been too but it felt so romantic and then I spilt coffee down myself", Scott replied.

"As long as your happy", Diabe replied.

"Its weird hsving Tallulah as it's like Hannah all over again", Scott said.

"I've not seen Hannah since Sinead left. Not even a photo", Diane replied.

"Oh you poor thing", Scott replied.

"The last time I saw Bella was when Amber brought her here to visit", Diane replied.

Scott hugged Diane and looked at his watch and realised he had to go. He kissed his aunt and the left with Tallulah and went to the school and went to see Sally. Sally smiled at Tallulah as Scott awkwardly stood there.

"Chardonnay-Alesha can leave after this exam can't she", Scott asked.

"Yes", Sally replied.

Scott sat waiting for her to come out of the exam. Sally was playing with Tallulah. The door opened and John Paul walked in.

"Get away from my niece", John Paul said.

"I was only playing with her", Sally replied.

"You could of played with me when I was younger", John Paul replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha sat next to Scott and put her finger on her lips to tell him to be quiet. He nodded as they both watched the argument go on. Scott was having enough and looked at the teenage girl. He knew he had to stop the argument somehow.

"Stop...", Scott said

"Hammer time", Chardonnay-Alesha said with perfect timing.

Scott just looked at her confused as she looked down. He turned around and looked at Sally and John Paul and then turned back to look at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Sorry that was really tempting, carry on Scott", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"As I was saying, or was going to say. Your fighting like two pathetic little kids. What kind of example are you showing Tallulah there. She's just witnessed all of this. Its not fair. I understsnd that you cant forgive him but thats no way to treat each other", Scott replied.

Sally and John Paul looked at each other and agreed. They went their separate ways and Chardonnay-Alesha took her daughter. Scott took John Paul to the city wall where they shared a kiss. From the corner of his eye John Paul saw Mercedes crying sitting on the wall. He pulled away and went over to her. Scott stayed where he was and watched the brother and sister and John Paul put his arm around his sister.

"What's wrong", John Paul asked.

"I know she ruined many lives including ours but she was still my friend", Mercedes replied.

"Sweetheart its ok to be upsetvabout it", John Paul replied.

Scott walked over to see if Mercedes was ok. He sat the otherside of her. Mercedes smiled and hugged both John Paul and Scott.

"Have seen my daughter", Mercedes asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is with Tallulah and I think she's at Peri's", Scott replied.

John Paul started to laugh as Scott and Mercedes both turned to look at him. He was laughing so much. Scott started laughing as well while Mercedes just looked confused.

"What's so funny", Mercedes asked.

"I don't know", Scott replied.

"I was just thinking how it must be a family thing how we never know where the kids are. Theresa was always asking where Kathleen-Angel and Myra-Pocahontas is and you asked where Chardonnay-Alesha is. I've asked where Matthew is", John Paul said.

"I really don't see how this is funny", Scott said.

Mercedes got up and left leaving Scott and John Paul alone. They shared a kiss and hugged each other. Scott smiled.

"I love you", John Paul said.

"I love you more, so much more", Scott replied.

The kissed again and then smiled at each other.


End file.
